<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Day by OllyAster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437402">Another Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyAster/pseuds/OllyAster'>OllyAster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>404 Star Spirit Not Found [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyAster/pseuds/OllyAster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Accident: Todd comes to terms with the score he got on his Algebra 1 final.<br/>Survival: Mae tries to enjoy the start of her summer break in peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>404 Star Spirit Not Found [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921738</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The musk of the library basement felt particularly overwhelming as Todd waited for the page of his grades to load. The wifi there had never been fantastical or anything, but today it moved at a snail's pace.</p><p><em> Can’t you pick up the pace for once in your digital life? </em> Todd couldn’t help but ask to himself.</p><p>“I’m sure you did fine,” Mae spoke up from next to him, peeking out from the book world she had been indulging in. As if she had sensed his nerves, “You would have had to completely bombed the final for it to drop your grade that much.”</p><p>“I was on that weird border between a B and a C. Which means whatever I got on it probably moved my grade,” Todd groaned, “Knowing me I <em> did </em> bomb it. I barely studied outside of class other than that one time we did here.” He melted into his chair.</p><p>Mae put a hand on his shoulder, offering a soft smile. He couldn’t stop himself from returning it, though it quickly faded when the gradebook finally loaded up. Todd reluctantly inched his way down the class list until he reached his Algebra class. His finger hovered over the hyperlink, eventually clicking it to expand the section. </p><p>His eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.</p><p>“I- I got a 45,” Todd breathed. </p><p>Mae raised an eyebrow, “45 out of something or 45 percent?”</p><p>“45 out of 47,” Todd explained as he sat up. He turned to Mae, “I lucked my way into passing.”</p><p>The other gave him a look, one that held a twinge of sadness to it, “You didn’t luck your way into anything. You knew what you were doing,” Mae argued, “and don’t try to give me a whole speech about how you ‘didn’t study enough’.”</p><p>“You just don’t want to hear the ‘speech’ because you know I’d be right.”</p><p>That one got Todd a light bop on the nose.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey!” Todd shook his head, swatting Mae’s hand away, “What am I? A cat?”</p><p>“You certainly act like one sometimes. You need to give yourself more credit,” Mae said. Todd simply rolled his eyes. His attention fell back to the phone weighing heavy in his hand. Though he was the one staring at the grade, it felt as if the 45 out of 47 was boring into him instead. As if his spirit was being shaken to the core. Or maybe he was being dramatic about a dumb math grade. </p><p>Mae would get on him for thinking like that. She seemed to get on him about almost anything.</p><p>
  <em> But it’s always well meaning. </em>
</p><p>Todd grabbed the crystal that hung from his necklace. Something about the glittery orange rock calmed him down. Always managing to soothe the hum of nerves or frustration that would build in his ribs. </p><p>“Why are you so upset about it?” Mae chimed, causing Todd to flinch. He forced himself to close out of his grades.</p><p>“I’m not upset,” Todd returned. He mindlessly scrolled through his phone. </p><p>“You only start to fidget with your necklace when you’re upset,” Mae pointed out. </p><p>“And when I’m bored,” Todd corrected.</p><p>“Maybe you wouldn’t be bored if you weren’t scrolling through your app list repeatedly.”</p><p>“Well <em> maybe </em> I wouldn’t still be looking if you weren’t badgering me.”</p><p>“Todd,” Mae’s voice turned icy, accent coming out, “Your attitude right now is <em> dire </em>. Why is the grade bothering you so much? Spill it.” Her stare was hard and for a moment Todd thought she might freeze his blood right then and there. She didn’t of course. He was tempted to sigh in relief.</p><p><em> Though I don’t think she’d find it nearly as funny as I would, </em> he remarked to himself. So instead he caved.</p><p>“Got a 45 by complete accident. I shouldn’t have done so well,” Todd explained. </p><p>There was a pause before Mae’s icy glare began to melt, “Do you think you’d feel better if you had gotten like, a 35?” her tone had gone soft again. </p><p>“Probably..” Todd said. </p><p>“Don’t lie to me like that Todd Cal Harper. You’d probably feel just as garbage for the exact same reason of ‘I didn’t study enough’,” Mae remarked, “You’re smart Todd. You didn’t just <em> accidentally </em>make your way into Algebra class.”</p><p>
  <em> She’s right. </em>
</p><p>“I know it’s hard to believe it right now. But try to remember it?” Mae asked. She looked at Todd a moment more before twisting around towards the clock in the room. </p><p>“It’s 3:48,” Todd told her, to which she waved her hand. </p><p>“I can read the clock Todd.”</p><p>“It would be faster to just read it off your phone.”</p><p>Mae tisked, shaking her head, “You’re a handful, you know that?” she teased before standing up and pushing in her chair, “Anyway I gotta go. My mom said she was going to start cooking dinner around four and I’m pretty sure if I’m not home around then to help she’ll have my throat.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah go on. Abandon me here in the dusty old library basement. The ghosts will come claim me once you’re gone,” Todd joked, letting out a dramatic sigh as he did. Sinking in his chair like it was quicksand. </p><p>“If anything I’d say your presence would scare them off. Not everyone is as strong as me when it comes to handling your antics,” Mae pointed out. She chuckled, “Anyways, see you later!”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>And then there was one. </p><p>Todd’s attention drifted back to his phone screen. It still lingered on a page of the seas of apps that he had on there. He was tempted to dive back into his app for school to check his grade again.</p><p><em> Maybe when I look this time it’ll be what I should have actually gotten, </em> Todd thought to himself. Though what Mae had said made him hesitate. When it came down to it he got a good grade whether he thinks he deserves it or not. Said grade didn’t at least <em> entirely </em>come from pure luck on his part. He had known well enough of what he was doing on that final. So it was only a partial accident at least.</p><p><em> It’s summer break now. I passed the class, I’m out of school, why does it even matter? </em> Todd questioned himself. To which the answer came back clear:</p><p>
  <em> It doesn’t. </em>
</p><p>Summer break was on the horizon, and Todd was going to enjoy it school free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Survival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Eclipse stalked through the dry forest of grass.  Slipping like a snake to avoid rustling it. Their albino coat began to itch from the dirt.  Along with their instincts to drop the sneaking act.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This isn’t how I’m supposed to hunt. I shouldn’t be doing this alone,” Eclipse thought bitterly.  They swallowed the growl climbing up their throat. Any noise or misstep could alert their prey. If the antelope became aware of their presence there would be no catching it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now wasn’t the time to be agitated.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now was the time to strike. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eclipse crept forward, inches away from their target. They flattened themself. Winding up to pounce.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Three. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two.-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well maybe it wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> a problem if you had washed the dishes like I had asked!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That shout from the living room shattered the fantasy world Mae wanted nothing more than to get lost in. The house had been so quiet. As quiet as Eclipse had been hunting that antelope. Mae felt like Eclipse in that moment. But her prey was getting away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like I </span>
  <em>
    <span>intentionally </span>
  </em>
  <span>forgot to wash them! You act like I murdered someone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do they always do this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mae couldn’t help but ask herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You happen to ‘forget’ everytime I ask, so excuse me for being frustrated!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just want to read in my own room in peace.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being frustrated doesn’t mean you need to start yelling at me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that too much to ask?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mae grabbed her earbuds from her nightstand along with her phone. She plugged them in before opening her music playlist. It was one she made for times like these. Sort of. It was more meant to relate to the “Fading Shadows” series more than to drown out the shouting match of the week, but it could probably get both jobs done to some extent at least. She put the earbuds in her ear and hit shuffle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Who Are You, Really?’ by Mikky Ekko began to play. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fitting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… to ok?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eclipse sprang from the wild grass with the force of a lion. Landing square on their prey’s back. The antelope practically screeched.  Eclipse sank their fangs into it’s back as it desperately tried to buck them off. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t… me..!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold on, hold on-!” Eclipse commanded themself. If they let go now the chances of-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You yelled at…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A huff left Mae as she failed to filter out the </span>
  <em>
    <span>noise.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She could still hear the bickering even with the music as high as a kite. She grabbed her phone again, now opening it to the messaging app. Instinctively clicking on her messages with Todd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mae: [are you home?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause before her phone pinged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Todd: [yeah]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Todd: [but if you're trying to come over be warned that it's not much quieter here, I’m practicing lol]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That brought a gentle smile to Mae’s face. Todd always seemed to be playing music and making noise. But it was the kind of noise that soothed the spirit. He’d probably practice in the library basement if the staff let him. Or if Mae was willing to help him sneak his saxophone down there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mae: [I’ll be over in five]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mae bookmarked her spot and closed the book. Setting it aside on the nightstand before grabbing her sketchbook. She crept out of her room with the silence of a mouse. Careful to close her door without a peep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The last thing I need is a frustrated parent asking where I’m going,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mae thought as she slinked through the house. She held her breath slipping out the front door. Only daring to let it out once the door was shut and no one came to confront her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Success.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entering Todd’s house was like ascending to jazz heaven. Maybe not Mae’s top choice in music, but it certainly up there. Especially with how Todd played it. The whole house hummed with the upbeat medley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mae invited herself in, going straight for Todd’s room. She paused before the doorway. Enjoying the piece being played. Only making herself known when Todd hit a rough note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, classy,” she teased as she leaned against the room’s frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Todd jumped at the sound of her voice. But he was quick to recover and scoff at her, “Classiest you’ll find! Even my missteps sound like beauty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful, maybe. But I don’t think things can</span>
  <em>
    <span> sound</span>
  </em>
  <span> like beauty,” Mae pointed out. She walked over to Todd’s bed and plopped down. Opening her sketchbook once she was settled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok grammar police,” Todd said. He suck out his tongue, tone light, “I didn’t invite you over for another lecture.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lecture is a strong word, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mae thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was more of a pep talk.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even still she knew Todd wasn’t exactly the talking type when he’s in ‘the zone’. So she let him win this one. Simply raising her hands in surrender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Todd grinned near ear to ear. Making that little chuckle he always did when he won. It was contagious and Mae couldn’t help but smile back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any requests? Ask now or be subjected to hear the same three songs for the next hour,” Todd said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mae immediately shook her head, “No. If it’s like anything you were playing earlier I’ll take it,” she started before her voice turned sour, “You could play everything off key for an hour straight and it’d be better than what’s going on at my house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Expectedly enough she got a sympathetic look in response. She did almost every time she mentioned home. Not that she minded. Todd didn’t really need to say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being there was enough.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>